


Disconnected

by seventins



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Closure, F/M, Light Angst, Moving On, Phone call with your ex, Post-Break Up
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-19
Updated: 2019-05-19
Packaged: 2020-03-07 22:46:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,549
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18882781
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seventins/pseuds/seventins
Summary: You called Wonwoo in hopes of getting back together with him, but he gave you closure instead.





	Disconnected

**Author's Note:**

> A Wonwoo x Reader drabble inspired from NCT 127's song, Back 2 U.

It was 1:27 AM and Wonwoo woke up to the sound of his phone ringing.

Still half asleep with eyes squinted, he reached on his bedside table to grab his phone and he grimaced due to the bright rays coming from his phone.

An unknown number flashed on his screen, although it wasn’t _really_ unknown; it was your number. And somehow, it’s still etched at the back of his mind no matter how many times he’d delete it.

Truth be told, you tried reaching him this past month, but to no avail, you end up being delivered on his voicemail. Wonwoo, being the guy who always wants to avoid confrontations, purposely ignored your calls, although he listened to all your voicemails. Mind you, it took all of his willpower to avoid your calls.

But right now, he’s contemplating. _Should I ignore it or should I answer just this once?_

He chose to do the latter, though. _This is the first and last time I’m doing this._ He thought to himself.

“Hello?” He muttered as he sat up straight from his bed.

“H-Hey…” You replied, and he never failed to notice the quiver in your voice.

 _Was she crying?_ His subconscious wondered.

“What is it?” He asked, trying to sound nonchalant.

You remained speechless. You tried to remain as silent as possible while you cry for the relationship that you lost. You don’t even know why you called in the first place. It’s not like you have anything important to say, aside from the same old _I miss you_ ’s and _I’m sorry_ ’s piled in his voicemail.

“Why did you call?” He questioned. “You need to tell me now, because this is the first and last time I’m picking up your calls.”

Still hearing nothing from you, he spoke again. “You can’t do this anymore. You’re being unfair, you know that? You leave and then you try to reappear in my life as if everything’s still the same. Because it isn’t, ever since you left me. So, please don’t do this. Don’t shake me up like this.”

You felt a pang on your chest as you listened to his plea. He no longer wants anything to do with you. He’s done. He really is. It was your fault anyway, but it still hurt you to hear him plea just so you’d stay out of his life.

“I’m sorry…” You finally spoke. “I really am sorry… Won’t you… won’t you come back to me? P-Please? I-I miss you…”

You didn’t care anymore if he hears you crying and if you sounded pathetic. You just needed to tell him that you want him back, although you left in the first place. It’s absurd, you know that. But you regret it now.

“I can’t do that. Even if I can, I still won’t come back to you. We’re over. You ended it, remember?” He stated, voice laced with hatred.

“I know… I-I’m sorry, okay? I know that… that it’s my fault and I’m more than willing… t-to make it up to you…” You replied, trying to swallow the lump on your throat. It was almost impossible not to breakdown while talking to him.

The sound of you, crying, makes it so hard for Wonwoo and that was really unfair. _You_ were being unfair.

For the past year, he tried so hard to maintain his sanity. It was hard losing you. You were friends even before you started dating; really good friends. It kind of took you a while to realize your feelings for each other, but when you did, it was the best thing ever. So when he lost you, it was like losing a best friend at the same time while losing half of his life. It wasn’t much of an exaggeration; it was the truth. You were together for five long years. His life almost revolved around you. And when he lost you, he no longer knew where to go from there.

But he managed.

He tried so hard to be alright, to be sane. For him. Who else would he do it for? For you? No. Because when you walked out of his life, it just wasn’t about you anymore.

“Why are you like this? You left. You said you didn’t want me anymore, because being with me was wearing you out. You said I was suffocating you, and that you needed more time for yourself. You hurt me. You _broke_ me. And now you want me back. Why?” 

“Won—”

“No, really. Why? Because it really is unfair. I was doing just fine. I didn’t need you anymore, but you’re there saying you want me back. And hearing you cry like that makes it hard for me to say no, because I couldn’t hurt you. Not in a way like you did to me.”

You are a very special person to Wonwoo. Even if he didn’t want you anymore, you will always have a special place in his heart. There’s a void in his heart that only you can fill, but not by having you back. He has already let you go and he wants you to do the same. Back then, the two of you did not part on a good note. He doesn’t want that to happen this time. Your memories together were beautiful, and he wants it to remain that way.

“I still love you. I’m doing this because I still love you, okay? I knew I was in the wrong when I left. I was so tired… f-from our fights, from our… c-countless petty arguments… it was tiring. Because we were never like that. So when our relationship hit the rough patch, I didn’t know how to deal with it. I was tired, and I thought it was best to just cut off our ties with each other. I didn’t think that through… I should’ve tried my best to save _us_ …”

You didn’t think it was possible to say something coherent because of how hard you were sobbing but you tried. You wanted him to hear all that. At least, he needs to know that you didn’t leave because you no longer love him. You did. You still do.

“Yeah, well, it’s all in the past now.” He said. “I can’t… I can’t accept you in my life anymore. You are no longer what I need.”

It broke you.

To hear him say that? It shattered you.

 _So that was what he felt when I told him that._ You thought.

“I’m sorry,” he added. Believe it or not, he didn’t want to hurt you like that. You know he wouldn’t hurt you intentionally. But there isn’t just any nice way to tell someone that you no longer want them in your life. You know that too.

“Oh my gosh… don’t be like that. Why are you even saying sorry? Are you guilt-tripping me now?” You asked with a shaky laugh and you thought you probably sounded pathetic while trying to laugh, at the same time, crying.

“No. I’m sorry too. I didn’t mean to snap like that, but I just needed to let that out from my chest you know? It was a baggage that I carried ever since you tried to contact me again. I just want to let you know that there’s no room for you anymore. For _us_. And as much as it’s hurting me to hear you cry and knowing that you’re in pain, I need to give you this closure. We both needed this. It’s been long overdue. You’re an amazing person, okay? I’ll forever treasure what we had. I’m doing this because I don’t want to look back one day and remember you as the person who hurt me, because you are more than just that.”

And just like that, you cried some more.

He’s a very tender person. A soft and pure hearted one. You regret hurting him because he didn’t deserve that. He deserves the best, but maybe you aren’t the person to give him that. And maybe it’s about time you accept that too.

“Wonwoo… I’m still very much sorry, okay? I loved you. I really did. The best moments of my life were with you, and I’ll have them forever buried deep inside my heart because I don’t want to forget them. Can you do the same?”

“How can I possibly forget all those? They will probably be stuck somewhere in my heart that no other moment can replace. I think first loves are like that.”

You smiled because you thought so too. The two of you will probably meet someone who’s much better, the one who will make you wonder if you ever really loved one another because there’s a much greater love by that time, but your memories will forever be etched in this lifetime and no one can erase that.

“I’m hanging up,” he said. “And by the way, stop feeling apologetic now, okay? I’ve already forgiven you even before you said sorry. Let’s leave this behind now, so we can both move forward and fully heal. Okay?”

“Okay. Let’s do that,” you replied as you wiped your tears away. “Goodbye.”

“Goodbye.”

Then he hung up.

The call was disconnected.

And so did your relationship with him.  _For real this time._


End file.
